In many cases it is advantageous that telecommunication equipment is modular so that the telecommunication equipment comprises a body device and one or more modules that can be detachably attached to the body device. The telecommunication equipment can be, for example but not necessarily, an internet protocol “IP” router, an Ethernet switch, an Asynchronous Transfer Mode “ATM” switch, and/or a MultiProtocol Label Switching “MPLS” switch. Each module can be, for example, a transceiver module or another module such as a satellite receiver module which may comprise a circuitry for receiving location and/or timing information from one or more satellites. The above-mentioned circuitry of the satellite receiver module can be, for example, a Global Navigation Satellite System “GNSS”-receiver that is configured to extract location and/or timing information from one or more received GNSS-signals. The GNSS can be, for example but not necessarily, the US Global Positioning System “GPS” or the Russian GLONASS-satellite system. The timing information is typically extracted from the received GNSS-signals in a form of a pulse per second “PPS”-signal which comprises successive and temporally equidistant timing pulses.
In many cases, the body device does not comprise connector pins or other connecting means that would be suitable for receiving the timing information, e.g. the PPS-signal, from the satellite receiver module. The body device may comprise connector pins or other connecting means that are suitable for receiving only the location information from the satellite receiver module.